


Запах грозы

by bfcure, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agender Castiel (Supernatural), Agender Character, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Кас пахнет солью и воздухом после грозы.





	Запах грозы

Кас пахнет солью и воздухом после грозы. Дин готов дышать им вечно. Рядом с ним он чувствует себя так, словно весь день провёл на берегу и вернулся домой, пропитавшись морем и ветром. Когда Кас счастлив, запах озона становится сильнее. Но в этом запахе отсутствует тот компонент, который помогает определить, кто перед тобой: альфа, бета или омега. Да, Дин альфа, но он не сексист, спасибо большое. Он не считает альф центром мироздания, не относится к бетам свысока из-за того, что они не могут расшифровывать запахи других людей, и не думает, что место омег в постели, на кухне и рядом с детьми. Просто неопределенность сводит его с ума.

Все люди и монстры, которых встречает Дин, имеют второй пол. Люцифер определённо альфа. Ханна пахнет омегой, хотя ничего стереотипного, читай хрупкого, в ней никто не нашёл бы, и Дин не сомневается в том, что она способна надрать ему задницу. Кас как-то рассказал ему, что ангелы делятся на альф и омег несколько иначе, чем люди. Способность к деторождению роли не играет. Альфы — воины, первопроходцы, омеги — защитники и хранители знаний, они не слабее альф, просто им досталась иная роль. Но про Каса нельзя сказать, омега он или альфа. Да и на первый пол ему, похоже, плевать.

Ханна предпочитает женские сосуды. Люцифер вселяется исключительно в мужчин. Тело Каса после того, как Джимми Новак отправился на Небеса, принадлежит ему одному. Кас красит ногти в алый цвет, потому что «это красиво». Надевает платье, насчёт которого в Интернете спорят, синее оно или золотое, и это чёртово платье сидит на нём как влитое, а щетина ничуть не портит образ. У Каса красивые длинные ноги, изящные пальцы, а под кожей перекатываются мускулы. Ему безумно идёт черная подводка, а гладкие колени хочется гладить и целовать.

Кас невозможный, родной до боли, и потрескавшиеся губы манят к себе, как песня сирены. Однажды, после очередной охоты на призрака, Дин не выдерживает. Он прижимает Каса к себе и целует: сначала осторожно, а потом почти грубо и властно. Кас охотно отвечает на поцелуй. Он вжимается в Дина, шёлк платья призывно шуршит, а щетина царапает подбородок.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает Дин, уже зная, что услышит в ответ.

Кас улыбается.

— Я — Кастиэль. 

Просто Кас. Не больше, но и не меньше. И Дин вдруг понимает: этого достаточно. Большего ему и не нужно.


End file.
